There's a whole different world out there
by Broken Ice Alchemist
Summary: What would happen if one ordinary, boring mundane girl decided that Clary was doing something weird at the pandemonium and started to follow her? Why did the blue haired guy get killed by invisible people? Find out here.


**Hello Everyone!!! ******

**OK, this is my second IM fan fiction. **

**What happens, it that I have added myself to the plot and changed it dramatically. I've always wondered what would happen if I got involved in the Shadow world, and here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! ******

Hayley walked into the Pandemonium slowly. She was alone, which was pretty stupid. She tried to escape from her parents and their wrath. She knew that they would forgive her in a few hours, so running away for that time sounded like a good option.

When he had arrived she thought that she had been far too overdressed. Her costume was a vampire, and a really pathetic one at that. Over done talcum powder on the face along with a black and white coat. The bouncers at the front looked like they were laughing at her. She groaned.

The music was loud and people were dancing everywhere. Suddenly, she caught sight of this boy and girl. The boy was dressed like he was going to a game zone, and the other looked… distracted. She wasn't looking at the boy, but over in the corner. Hayley saw a boy with blue hair dive around a corner and into a door. The girl was looking nervous. She looked up at the boy once and said something. Her eyes were following something, but the boy didn't seem to see anything.

Suddenly, she ran off towards the door and the boy went to the front of the party. Hayley didn't know what to do. She was so bored at this place and wanted something to do, but she didn't want to be like a stalker.

She decided to follow the girl. Surely she couldn't be up to much. Maybe they were playing hide and seek. Who knew?

Hayley was getting a bad feeling at the bottom of her stomach, and it was rising. The girl was behind the door now, and Hayley was getting closer.

As Hayley reached the door, she didn't see anything at first. It must have been hide and seek, since the girl wasn't to be seen. Hayley walked further in there. She peered around the corner and saw the girl staring at something. The blue haired boy was on the ground, black blood flowing around him. Suddenly his body folded up on himself. Hayley screamed.

The girl turned to look at her. "Crap," the girl whispered.

"What did you do? You killed him!"

"No it was them," she said, pointing. Suddenly her expression changed, like she was remembering something. The girl turned to look at them, and then back at Hayley. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why… did… you just… kill that boy? What did you do?" Hayley said. She was too shocked to talk straight.

"I didn't kill anyone. I…" but Hayley stopped.

The girl looked towards the empty space again, like she was listening. "What are you?" she said to them. "Just a straight answer please. Why can't she see you?"Another pause. "This is so confusing."

Suddenly the other boy walked back into the room. "Clary, here… who's this?" He said, looking at me. "Is this the one with the knife?" he asked.

"No… it was a false alarm. I must have been seeing things."

"Oh, OK." Said the boy, and he shooed the guards away. "Sorry," he added.

"Clary," Hayley said. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just… I don't even know, so don't worry. Come on, Simon," she said, and with that they walked off.

Hayley looked back into the empty space. She could swear that she heard something, maybe a laugh, but it was probably in her imagination.

She didn't sleep well at all that night. She couldn't sleep a wink, and kept thinking about how scary that all was. The boy folding himself up and disappearing, the strange, unseeable people…. The Simon guy didn't see them either. Or maybe they had just run away before that.

Hayley wanted to know so badly what had just happened. She wanted to get to the end of this.

The next day, Hayley went out to the shops. She took a friend this time, Rose.

"So," Rose said. "You wanna go see a movie tonight?"

"Nah, I've probably seen it," Hayley said.

"Are you sure? I love seeing movies again."

"Positive."

Hayley couldn't stop thinking about last night. The thoughts kept creeping back. Coffee… Blue hair. Milkshake… invisible people. Coke… death.

"Let's stop here for a coffee," Rose said.

"Sure," said Hayley. When she walked in though, she couldn't believe what she saw. The Clary girl from last night was sitting next to Simon a few tables away from them. Hayley put her hand over her mouth.

"You all right?" asked Rose.

"I'm fine… just tired." She replied.

Rose said something else, but Hayley wasn't listening. Clary looked troubled herself. Simon walked off and Clary spoke to a girl. Simon came back soon after with drinks. Hayley listened to the poetry in the background. It was woeful.

All of a sudden, Clary's eyes caught something. She turned to Simon and then got up to leave. Hayley stood up too, eager to know what was going on. Maybe it had something to do with last night.

Hayley followed Clary as she rushed out of the door. Rose was shouting after her, but Hayley ignored her. She saw Clary with a guy, standing out in the dark alley way. He was so perfect looking. Hayley wondered if Clary was ditching Simon for him, but something about this boy made him creepy.

She didn't want to get too close, just in case they caught her. But why not?

Hayley walked up closer, trying to hide behind the shadows. The boy looked over Clary's shoulder and straight at me. I hid even further down.

"It seems as though we aren't alone," he said, and I stood up and walked over.

"You?" said Clary.

"Yes, it's me. I don't want to disrupt anything though." She said.

"Well you are, so go away," said the boy.

"I'm not leaving," I said, "Until I find out what on earth happened last night."

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Hayley. Please, please tell me what's going on," she begged.

"Not a chance. I don't trust mundanes," he said.

"What's a mundane?" she asked.

"A normal, human person," Clary said.

"But you're human!" Hayley said a bit too loudly.

"Yes, but I'm not like you," he said. "Clary here is like you."

"I want to know what is going on," I said.

"Can I tell her? She won't stop otherwise," Clary said.

"You hardly know yourself. But go ahead anyway; you can't get in trouble for it." He said.

"Fine then. Last night… in the Pandemonium, you saw me. I don't know why, but I can see them, and you couldn't."

"Wait, that boy was there last night? Invisible?"

"It's not 'that boy'. I'm Jace," he said, "and yes, I was there last night."

"Why?"

"He killed… a demon," she said.

"So that was the thing shrivelling up?"

"Yes. There's a whole different world out there, apparently. " Suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it, and shouted into the phone. It didn't sound good. She was calling for her mum, like her mum couldn't hear her on the other end. Suddenly, she dropped her phone and it broke.

"I need to save her," she said.

"What happened?" said Jace.

"I need your phone," Clary said.

"It's not a phone, it's a sensor. But take it anyway." And she did.

"Clary, wait. I'm coming with you," Hayley said.

"No, you can't."

"I will. You can't stop me. Please, I already know too much."

"Fine," Clary said, and she started to run off down the road. Hayley followed her.

"Do you know what's happening?" Hayley asked.

"I'm not sure. My mum… she sounded desperate. She told me not to go back to the house."

"But you are?"

"Of course I am! She could be dying. It sounded like that on the phone." She said, and started to run faster.

It took a while to get there, but once they were, the atmosphere was hot and damp. It smelt bad too.

Clary opened the door and shouted out to her mum. No answer.

Suddenly, they both jumped. A creature was coming out of the shadows, making a loud hissing sound. Hayley screamed. Clary stood their motionless.

"I think I see what you mean now by other world," Hayley said. She felt like running out of the apartment, but what if the creature was faster and wanted to kill her? And Clary would be left behind.

Clary started to throw things at it. Hayley was too shocked to move now. Clary looked down at her hand for the phone. It was vibrating loudly. Hayley looked closer. It wasn't a phone. It had lots of random buttons with odd symbols on each of them. Clary looked at it, and then threw it at the monster. Hayley stepped backwards as the thing chocked and fell onto Clary's back, cutting her with its teeth. Hayley screamed and watched it fold itself. She looked at Clary and she was unconscious.

She heard a noise and turned around. Jace was there, looking worried. He glanced down at Clary in horror.

"What happened?" he asked Hayley.

"Um… I monster attacked us… look," she said, pointing to Clary.

"I can see well enough, you stupid mundane."

"Stop calling me that," Hayley, said with authority.

"Why? It's what you are."

Hayley grimaced at Jace.

"We have to take her to the Institute," Jace said. "And you can tottle off back home."

"I'm not going. I need an explanation. Please."

"Stop begging me, mundane. Fine, you can come with us. But Hodge really won't be happy."

He looked at her, trying to wake her up in some way. She opened her eyes slowly and he told her not to move, but she did, and went straight back down. Hayley was fbeeling so left out at this point. Eventually Clary got up slowly. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

They got outside. Jace told Clary to hold out her arm.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," and he applied a black tattoo on her arm.

"What's that?" Hayley asked.

"A rune. It'll hide her for until we get to the Institute.

"What about me?"

"You're a mundane. It won't work on you. It would probably kill you," he said.

Hayley felt instantly jealous of those around her.

"Just walk like you see nothing," he said, "don't talk or look at us," he said.

"Fine," Hayley said reluctantly, just as Clary passed out.

**I hope you all liked this! Please review and tell me what should happen next! ******


End file.
